Brand/Trivia
General * Brand is the second fire-themed champion, the first being . ** animation resembles basic attack one. *** Brand's autoattack particle is the same as but orange instead of purple. * Brand comes from Proto-Germanic [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Germanic/brandaz *brandaz], meaning "fire, torch, sword". ** His host's given name is likely based on Gaelic patronymic , "son of " by coincidence;Matasović, R. Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Celtic, p. 51, 254-255 *** His surname Rodhe possibly from Old Norse "praise, renown".Kroonen, G. Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, p. 249 ** derives from pyroclastic, a term used to describe fast-moving volcanic material, from Greek πῦρ "fire" & κλαστός "broken" Development * Brand's Japanese voice actor is , who also voiced Japanese .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * Brand's appearance was likely inspired by Ignus from Planescape: Torment. * During development he was called Bjorn " ".IronStylus on champion names Lore * Kegan Rhode is a bastard son of a magical healer mother and a raider father. He has no memory of his father. * Kegan Rhode was 19 years old when took over his body. ** He was 7 when he learned about his magical heritage and abilities. ** He was 13 when he met Zvanna. ** He was 17 when he parted ways with Zvanna. After parting ways with him, she married her husband and had a son. ** After the death of his Mother he left what remained of his village. At the age of 19, Kegan met and became an apprentice to during one of his trips into the Freljord. Quotes ; * }} might be referencing by but most likely (the Norse version of the end of the world where the earth is set on fire). * }} was part of old voiceover. ** |Lissandra}} might be alluding to Brand's joke, considering Lissandra has a special taunt for him. ** He shares this quote with ; * }} references both Party Rock Anthem by ("Every day I'm shuffling") and Everyday I'm Hustlin' by . * }} references Bein' Green by from . * }} might be referencing the Spy from ("You got blood on my suit." / "Promise not to bleed on my suit and I'll kill you quickly.") * He shares this quote with . Skins ; * Brand might have been based on the mythical Norse fire giant "swart(y)": Brand resembles him (blackened skin with lava crackling underneath) and, like Surtr in , Brand is destined to renewing the world by burning it. * Brand occupying the body of seafaring marauder Kegan Rhode might be referencing , a process in which, for example a slave, was branded a searing mark that would then leave a permanent scar. ; * He resembles the Pyro from . ; * He was initially going to be called 'Biker Brand'. * He resembles from . ; * He resembles from . ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2012 along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He is based on the from . * He has greener-hued particle effects and a zombie-themed voiceover. * His dance references Thriller by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** He shares this dance with . ; * He was inspired by . *He shares the same name and colour scheme with Nasus' . ; * can be seen in front of him. * His appearance is based on from the series ; Relations * knows of through Kegan Rhode. * Lokfar being a region of the Freljord implies Brand's icy imprisonment many centuries ago was at the hands of the , going so far as having a taunt specifically directed at Brand. Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Harrowing